eradosfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Phantom
'Black Phantom '''is a bodyguard/assassin turned superhero. He was captured as a child by the Isle 451 research laboratory after his family home was bombed by the deity Varkral. He was set to test a prototype of the ''Phantom ''suit but escaped with it and became an assassin and bodyguard for hire until him and the Gold Lion had to battle the unknown user of the ''Artemis suit. Early Life Black Phantom was adopted and lived as a child in India. He was part of a family of merchants, known as the Bhediya Corporation. When he was twelve, in 19970, he was targeted for unknown reasons by the deity Varkral, who rained fire upon the family manor and forced the Phantom to escape, leaving his family to die. He was picked up by 451, who transported him back to the research facility as a test subject. His father was known as Bahula Bhediya, who was killed in the attack. His mother, Aesha, was also killed. He had three brothers and one sister. Their names were Kaamil, Caha and Farha. Kaamil and Caha were killed in the attack as well, but Farha's whereabouts were unknown. When he was taken to Isle 451, he was used to test various suits and powers, but he decided to escape once he was nominated to test the Phantom ''suit. He stole it and broke out, freeing a couple other test subjects along the way, such as Ruj Ojutai and Finian Ole. They made it to South America, where the Black Phantom split up from the rest of the team and started his career. He struck it rich with investment in hyper-diamond mining facilities and developed tech such as holographs, hovercrafts and focused, damaging lasers. His base is located near Ksamil, in Greece. Events of ''Gold Lion Black Phantom was hired by Terry Crusoe to infiltrate and take over a hyperdiamond mine owned by Isle 451, located in Oregon. He agreed happily, being willing to do anything to get even with 451, not knowing that the mine contained the Harvesting virus. He took a team of elite mercenaries and conquered the mine, only to have the American Navy SEALS, lead by the Gold Lion in his prototype suit created by Brutus Sole, infiltrate and halt them in their path to the core of the facility. They battle, but ultimately Black Phantom and his troops are defeated. His soldiers were mutated by the Harvesting virus, as was the Navy SEALs. Gold Lion almost killed Black Phantom, but he escaped by powering up his suit again and turning invisible. He climbed the ledge to the surface and escaped, leaving his troops to die. Events of Black Phantom Black Phantom's career of a assassin/bodyguard ended in 2019, when he infiltrated Isle 451 again to find out about his true origin, beyond Bhediya. He was intrigued by the trail of what was supposedly the finished version of his prototype Phantom ''suit, called the ''Artemis suit. He snuck into a lab overlooking a test subject trying on the suit, and fatally wounded a scientist known as James Khaos. He stole the Artemis ''suit, and then rescued the test subject, who revealed her name was Io Morae, and placed her in Austria so that she could live another life. He returned to his home in Ksamil, Greece, and modified the finished suit into the ''Phantom 2.1, ''a advanced version of his former prototype suit. He was later hired by billionaire Terry Crusoe, a man who had constructed the tallest building in the world - the Lotus, in London, UK. He was chosen to be a bodyguard while Crusoe hosted a meeting in which various embassies from global superpowers came. Black Phantom tried to protect the ambassadors, but he discovered a huge row of remotely controlled bombs. His suit still being in his room, he ran back, got it and tried to warn everyone. The Lotus exploded just as his suit covered his head. He was arrested on the spot by local police, who thought he had exploded the building, since he was a known criminal. Imprisoned in a high-tech prison known as the Wall (located in remote Norway), he reunited with his old enemy the Gold Lion, who was also falsely accused. They put aside their anger and annoyances with each other and escaped the Wall together, stealing guard armor and then regaining their suits. Black Phantom signaled his hovercraft, which took them both back to his secret base in Ksamil, Greece. There the two of them became friends, and Black Phantom used his hyper-advanced technology and large hoards of hyper-diamond to build the Gold Lion a new suit, which he jokingly named the Mufasta 2.0. They stayed in Phantom's base for two months, until a camera Phantom placed inside the 451 facility revealed that a second ''phantom-class suit was in production and almost finished. Black Phantom and Gold Lion flew to the facility, but to find it half-destroyed. He found Io in the wreckage, who said that 451 had tracked her down and relocated her to the facility. She informed the two of them that the test subject who had tested the new phantom-class'' suit broke out and escaped with it. The suit's user was called Artemis. Her last action was to tell them that Artemis was headed for the Bay Area. Black Phantom and the Gold Lion tracked Artemis to San Francisco, where they confronted the very thing Black Phantom was, years ago, when he broke out with a ''phantom-class suit and escaped, becoming a mercenary and assassin.They raged in a battle across the city with Artemis, and ultimately defeated her, by deactivating her suit with a government-made electromagnetic device that deactivates suits and weaponry. Artemis, after having her suit deactivated, still tried to kill the Gold Lion with a knife, so Black Phantom killed her with his plasma blade and ceremonially dropped her off the cliff where they ended up. Cameras recorded lots of footage of the battle, and it was deemed that Black Phantom and the Gold Lion were officially pardoned and became superheroes on that day. Events of Rise of the Degasi '' Black Phantom was seen briefly during the end of ''Rise of the Degasi 1 ''and its credits scenes. Him and the Golden Lion finished off Kenzarden and let the DEGASI Team escape. In the postcredits scene, him and Gold Lion are talking with the US president John Munroe about the Degasi threat. Events of ''Rise of the Degasi III Black Phantom is seen televised fighting a Degasi titan with the Gold Lion. Events of Animus Black Phantom is briefly mentioned in the school newspaper. Events of Black Phantom 2 Black Phantom is first seen during ''Black Phantom 2 ''when he is visiting the DEGASI Museum, where he discovers Shapeshifter has been kidnapped. He uses security camera networks to find a van with the logo of a company called Ronald's Strawberries taking the kidnapped Shapeshifter on a plane to Yakutsk, in Russia. He entered his flight suit and pursued them, but became a hostage and was offered by an unseen voice him and Shapeshifter's release in exchange for his blade suit, which he was wearing. Black Phantom accepted and him and Shapeshifter were both released back at the Museum. Black Phantom reads about the uprising of new superheroes (namely the Animus and the Orange Sun) and supervillains (Cyro) when he hears that a supervillian called Katana is uprising and plotting with Terry Crusoe. He arrives at the scene and fights briefly with Katana, who outpowers him and escapes. Later, Gold Lion notes the similarities between Katana and Black Phantom's blade suit. It is then discovered that Katana was working with Ronald Strawberries and that they used the blade suit to create Katana's suit.